


Another star

by riseofskyloren



Series: One shots [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), deckerstar - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, Death, F/M, Imen made me do it, Sad Ending, honestly it's just sad death and cancer, takes place after season5 because we optimistic a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofskyloren/pseuds/riseofskyloren
Summary: "Yes, July had always been a synonym of joy linked to hundreth of family moments she would never forget but today would be different. This month that she had cherished for years would now be linked to a deep sadness she had no control over. How could she? It was hard enough to process that in a few days, she’d lost the hardest fight of her life. One that she hadn’t thought she’d have to deal with one day."
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788517
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Another star

**Author's Note:**

> For Imen. I love you more than anything. But I do hate you for making me do this.

Chloe always liked July. She liked the endless sunny days, the warm bite of the ocean when she’d bring Trixie to a girls afternoon before ending the day with a vanilla ice cream in front of the kind of sunset only Los Angeles could offer. 

Yes, July had always been a synonym of joy linked to hundreth of family moments she would never forget but today would be different. This month that she had cherished for years would now be linked to a deep sadness she had no control over. How could she? It was hard enough to process that in a few days, she’d lost the hardest fight of her life. One that she hadn’t thought she’d have to deal with one day.

🌞

The birds were singing outside, the hot breeze caressing her cheek as she was looking through the open window of the marital room she had been sharing with Lucifer for the past 5 years. The pictures of the walls, the flowers he had made sure to replace every week, the drawings Trixie had brought in to make this room the coziest place possible— Yes, everything was perfect. And quite frankly, Chloe was at peace here. Her little sanctuary.

“Mommy, I’m back!” She heard her 13 years old daughter screamed before seeing her. 

“How did it go?” She asked, patting the place next to her on the bed with a smile that she knew didn’t quite meet her eyes. Her  _ smart _ eyes, Lucifer had stated more than once.

“Well I did pretty great on my test—“ Trixie started, taking her mother's hand on his own, “and my music teacher said I was an amazing piano player and that I should audition for the musical of this year! Can you believe that?” She screamed.

Chloe smiled at her, proudness reflecting in her pale traits. Before she could open her mouth, it was getting harder and harder to find the strength to talk these days, Trixie carried on.

“I really should thank Lucifer for teaching me all of this— and for buying me my dress for the father daughter dance.” She joked. She had convinced Dan to let Lucifer come along with them a few weeks ago and honestly, it was quite impressive.

“Show me?” Chloe asked, brushing Trixie’s hair behind her ear as if she was still her 5 years old daughter and not a teenager.

Trixie nodded and quickly stepped out of her mother’s room, running to her own to get changed. 

When she returned less than 5 minutes later, she was wearing a beautiful pale purple gown with long sleeves that seemed to have been carved in actual stars. She looked like a princess and Chloe couldn’t help but feel her eyes tear up as she watched her daughter sit up behind the piano bench Lucifer had installed here at her request. The first notes of Creep filled up the room, the voice of Trixie covering the birds who were still humming outside and Chloe could swear that this is what heaven looked like. 

🌞

“Hello Detective.” Lucifer murmured in her ear as he joined her in the bed that night.

She laughed quietly. “Stop calling me that.”

“Would you rather me calling you love?” He asked, tenderly bringing her against his chest and kissing her forehead. 

“I would.” She hummed, closing her eyes and letting him sing sweet nothings. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, looking at her with the same gaze she had fallen in love with. The same eyes that had been her rock when it was hard to breathe. 

“For always going home to me.”

He kissed her lips, only so slowly. “What kind of husband would I be if I ran away?” 

She smiled. Somehow, he had always managed to make her smile when she was at her lowest. Her only regret was to not see through her own insecurities earlier— they had missed years that she knew they wouldn’t get back. Not in this lifetime. 

But that was the kind of man it was. Gentle. Passionate. And in love. Deeply and madly. 

When Chloe had been diagnosed with brain cancer, Lucifer had proposed in her hospital room. No magic sunsets, no romantic music, nothing extravagant— just him. And she had said yes, of course she had. It had taken so much time and pain for Chloe to wrap her head around everything, they hadn’t had any more minutes to lose. They couldn’t afford to— or at least she couldn’t. 

They had had a December wedding, at Lux. Or more exactly, on the balcony. And it had been perfect. She hadn’t walked down the aisle with her father by her arm but with Amenadiel, had Trixie as her maid of honor but more importantly, she had had her friends gathered for a perfect night as they swore into the night that only death would do them apart. 

And he was still there. 5 years later. Hugging her tightly when all she was able to do was crying, kissing her gently when words were too painful to be spoken, rocking into her when everything she was dying to do was to be close to him. 

Helping her shave her head before chemotherapy took it for her. Making Trixie’s breakfast in the morning when she wasn’t able to leave their bed. Even teaming up with Dan at work when she had begged him to keep doing their job for her. 

He had been perfect. In every sense of the way.

“Thank you—“ She just whispered, closing her eyes, “for everything.”

🌞

It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon when she had the feeling. The one that she had been dreading. The one yelling to her heart and damaged brain that this was it. The end of the ride.

Lucifer and Trixie were gathered around her, holding her hands as tears were rolling down their faces. She had to be strong, for them. For making sure they remembered her as she was. For not making this any harder.

The final goodbyes are always the hardest.

“I’m not ready..” Cried Trixie into her arms, hugging her so tight Chloe felt that she might break but still not looking for an escape. “Mommy please, I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

“It’s going to be okay…” Chloe murmured, kissing Trixie’s cheeks over and over again. “You’re strong, and so loved— you’re going to be okay my sweet daughter…”

Trixie leaned back a little and Chloe raised her arm to erase the wetness of her daughter’s cheek. “I’m so sorry—“ she started with an unsteady voice, “I wish I would have been there to your graduation.. see you walk down the aisle and meet my grandchildren—“ she coughed, the words coming out painfully. “But I want you to know that I’m so proud of the person you’ve become… And it’s an honor to be your mother— and I love you so much…”

With a final kiss, Trixie let go of her mother, running into Dan’s arm who carried her outside after kissing Chloe’s forehead for a final time.

And it was them. Only the two of them.

She had never seen Lucifer broken. She had seen him sad, crying sometimes but never broken. And she hated herself to be the reason why his tears weren’t fading away. 

“Chloe…” He murmured with a pained voice, sitting next to her and bringing her into his chest. “Please don’t go..”

_ I love you. Please, don’t leave.  _ She thought to herself, the words still fresh in her memories after all these years.

“I’m so sorry…” She answered, tears filling her eyes. If she had to be strong for her daughter, she didn’t had to be strong with him. 

For a minute, Lucifer only hold her harder— sobbing into her hair. She had been right, those kinds of goodbyes were the hardest.

“I’m happy it was you Detective.” He sobbed, choking on his words. “I’m happy that you’re the one breaking my heart— and I’d do it again.”

Chloe felt the tears she had been holding back run down her cheeks and she looked at him. “Do you remember what you’ve told me at our wedding?” She managed to say.

Lucifer looked at her, eyes glowing with tears and pain written all over his perfect features. He knew, how could he not remember? But he shook his head anyway.

“You said that no matter where I’d end up going… hell, heaven— you’d always find your way back to me…” She smiled through her tears, and Lucifer hated himself for thinking that even right now as she was battling a lost fight, she was still the prettiest woman and the most caring loving soul he had never met. “But I don’t want you to come back to me—“ she coughed, her voice shaking. “not yet at least…”

“I don’t understand…” He murmured, kissing her forehead to hide the new waves of tears that he had stopped trying to control.

“Trixie… Maze… Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie— they need you here..” 

“But I need you to breathe Chloe.” He choked up.

She closed her eyes for a second, making Lucifer’s heart jump a beat. “So do I… but I’ve waited infinity to find you and be yours— I can wait a little longer…”

She raised a tender hand to his face, bringing him for a one last kiss. A tender one that she hoped spoke the billions of words she wished she had time to speak. 

“I love you, Lucifer Morningstar—“ She murmured weakly. “Thank you for making me happy and beloved when I didn’t felt like getting out of bed—“ She took one last breath, looking at him through her tears but feeling her heart at peace “I love you, more than anything and this isn’t goodbye— it’s a see you later my beloved husband.”

Lucifer felt the moment Chloe passed away. He didn’t needed to check her pulse nor look into your eyes. He knew because she took his heart with her. 

When he finally let go of her body, the night was already there— the stars were shining but all he could see was her smile and her bright eyes. He missed her so much already. So much it was hard to breathe. His heart was aching he was actually praying for his father to make it stop. 

It was too much. Never in his life he had felt so helpless, watching her die in his arms where he couldn’t do anything. He would’ve made a pact with the devil if it would have given her an extra year— he was miserable. Heartbroken. And for the first time in his life, really alone.

Lucifer looked at Chloe’s family through the window— the one family she had chosen for herself. Everyone was balling and as fucked up as it sounds it made him feel a little bit better— she was loved, by so many. And with them her memory would live on. Forever and even more. 

He would find his way back to Heaven, find his way back to her. Where his heart was. Because soulmates could never be torn apart. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can insult Imen on Twitter because it's her fault (@solaurengerman <3)


End file.
